


It's Not What It Looks Like

by moushkas



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moushkas/pseuds/moushkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t always friends but something changed after the kiss. A well placed apology there, a subtle ‘hey you like that too’ there and suddenly they were inseparable. They were so close that Kurt knows Thursday nights are ‘David’s private time’ nights. So why did he forget this time? Kurt wasn’t sure but it changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> For anonymous on the glee kink meme: [Prompt From Round 17](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44695994)

**Title:** It’s Not What It Looks Like  
 **Author:** ￼moushkas  
 **Prompt From:** anonymous  
 **Prompt:** http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44695994#t44695994  
 **Pairing:** Kurt Hummel/ David Karofsky  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 5334  
 **Warnings:** Boy pussy!Kurt, dirty talk, teasing, oral, masturbation  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything, not even the plot!

 

**It’s Not What It Looks Like**  
 **moushkas ******

They weren’t always friends. Of course, because it wasn’t popular to hang out with the fancy kid and it was worse when said fancy kid was in geek club. But something clicked towards the end of Sophomore year. It could have been when he caught Kurt reading a Green Hornet comic, David’s favorite super hero, over his perfectly contained lunch. Or it could have been when David flashed two tickets to Mega Monster Movie night at the Cineplex and Kurt got wide-eyed and begged to go. Neither were sure, but the two were inseparable since, well since school let out for the summer and Az stopped talking to David. It seemed like Kurt didn’t have much in the way of company either, as he instigated most of the ‘hang out’ time.

Mondays were shopping days, Tuesday (providing the weather) was swimming days, Wednesday was exercise day, Friday was movie day, Saturday was any trouble they could get into day, and Sunday was trashy tv day. Thursday was the only day they didn’t hang out and that was David’s ‘I need time with my left hand’ day. Kurt understood, of course.

David was a healthy, young teenage boy with an eager dick. Just because Kurt was ashamed of his genitalia didn’t mean that David was. Usually Kurt left David alone, choosing to spend the day in front of the mirror, willing his vagina away, wishing for a dick to grow in place. But it never did and Kurt was left wondering who would date him without a dick or breasts. The thoughts almost always became, ‘would David date me without a dick or breasts?’ but he was too afraid to ask that. Instead he wallow in his awkward body and watch old Grant movies in his room.

Kurt didn’t know when he developed a crush on David. Jocks were always his type, those large hands, big biceps, impressive stature, most likely enormous cock. Watching them walk through the halls in their tacky letterman jackets or on the field in their tight nylon pants, it just made him tingle in his pussy. He’d first touched himself as he fantasied about some long forgotten jock shoving his large fingers in Kurt’s hole. 

So it wasn’t a total shock when Kurt had a wet dream about David shortly after they started talking. He could hardly remember the dream but it had involved David’s tongue down there and it had felt perfect. But that hadn’t been the start of Kurt’s crush.

It could have gone all the way back to that first secret date in late April when they went to an all night showing of the Universal Monsters. They shared popcorn and David leaned the bag closer to Kurt and they shared a single soda to save money, but David still paid for it. It could have been that moment when Dracula turns into a bat and Kurt had to hid his face in David’s shoulder. All David did was laugh lightly and hug Kurt closer to himself, wrapping his large arm around Kurt’s small shoulders.

Whenever it had started, Kurt knew it was a crush, falling fast into love the more time they spent together. And Kurt found himself on a Thursday afternoon, standing naked in front of the mirror, wondering if David would like everything Kurt didn’t have. He splayed his fingers across his pale expanse of chest, playing lightly with his collar bones and then nipples. He could feel himself get wet as his fingers danced down to his pussy lips. He watched his fingers tease around the lightly hairy folds before he snapped it away again.

The urge was suddenly unbearable. He had to see David this second. Even though it was Thursday, even though their schedule said this was the one day apart from each other, Kurt had to see David.

He got dressed quickly, foregoing underwear in his haste, jumped in is SUV and drove the 3 miles to David’s house. 

There was a reason David did his business on Thursdays. His parents weren’t home. His Mother worked nights at the Hospital and his Dad would be out with the boys until late at night. So David, as he once told Kurt, could walk around naked, jerking his dick all over without a care of who got caught, even by Kurt who scaled the side of the house to get into David’s bedroom.

The window was opened to let in the unusually cool breeze and Kurt could see the silhouette of David in his chair in front of his computer. Kurt slipped in quietly, first sitting on the chest beneath the window then tip toeing on the floor until he made it behind David. He decided he was going to scare the boy like he usually did when he felt the urge to test his skills, and snuck up behind the boy.

Fortunately, David had his headset in and he was focused on whatever video he was watching. His arm was making an odd motion, one Kurt did not really recognize. It wasn’t like he had a scratch where it was all finger motions, nor was it like when David fixed his cup, as subtle and smooth brush of his hands between his legs. No, this was jerky and repetitive and it enraptured Kurt. 

He snuck forward until he was looming over David’s shoulder, eyes falling onto the expanded .avi formatted video. It was homemade but not by David as the setting looked like Las Vegas or something. A man roughly Kurt’s build was on all fours, some huge guy was pounding into him from behind. Kurt wasn’t too shocked, embarrassed but not shocked that David was watching porn. He always had thought David was one of the fringier boys in school.

Kurt eyed David’s erections, barely catching the sight of an almost purple dick head being chocked by David’s massive fist. He barely got a look but he was sure David was packing heat. Kurt’s attention moved back to the video and watched as the man on screen was flipped onto his back, legs spread wide as his...pussy was pounded.

David watched boy pussy porn? David liked transgenitalia?! That meant there was a chance for Kurt.

Kurt backed away quickly but quietly, preparing a seduction plan in his head. He sat at David’s window for a second, recognizing the motion as David pumping his dick aggressively. David moaned low in his throat, which caused Kurt’s own pussy to tingle with desire. Suddenly, David’s hips were canting upwards and he squirmed in his seat. Kurt took the one last second to watch David shake from his orgasm before he slipped out the door.

Friday’s plans would have to change. He’d just have to figure out a way to get everyone out the house before hand.

Finn was the most difficult person to get out of the house. He refused to leave and complained that Kurt was ruining XBox night. Kurt had to enlist the help of Rachel who begged to know why she had to distract her boyfriend for Kurt. It was a painful experience but Rachel made one phone call and Finn was taken care of. Carole and Burt had already planned a weekend trip to Cincinnati so they were gone after 5pm.

Kurt had just enough time to pretend like he’d been working out all day before David rang the door bell. Kurt primped his hair quickly, fixed the Reds shirt, David’s shirt that he’d stolen two weeks ago then finally brushed down the length of his extremely tight yoga pants. They were a pair he didn’t like to wear specifically because it gave him camel toe, tonight they were his best weapon. 

David rang the doorbell again and Kurt pranced over to let him in. He swung the door open with a bright smile, his free hand fiddling with the edges of the t-shirt, falling just to mid thigh. David blushed deeply, eyes traveling up Kurt’s skinny legs and stopping at where Kurt’s hand was teasing lightly. Kurt shivered inwardly at David’s look but kept his composure, “Hey, sorry. I was just trying out the new Yoga Wii game Carole bought.”

David shuffled in his place, trying to raise his head higher than Kurt’s hand, “Yeah, that’s fine. I thought Wednesday was exercise day though.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and took David’s wrist to guide him inside, “Yeah, but we can change up schedules every now and then right?”

David shrugged, “I guess.”

Kurt smiled and pranced back into the living room, subtly forcing the back of the shirt to ride up so David could get a view of his ass as it squeezed into those pants. He heard a hitch of breath which was enough to convince Kurt that David liked him. 

“So I thought, since everyone’s out of the house, We could just watch a bunch of movies here.” Kurt smiled, bending over to roll up his yoga mat. David squeaked behind him and suddenly collapsed onto the fluffy couch. Kurt grinned to himself, “I have an oven pizza if that’s okay.”

David nodded, “Y-yeah that’s fine.”

Kurt smiled at David, trying to appear as un-devious as possible. He stashed the mat away in the closet and moved to the kitchen, “Do you want anything?”

“A pop is fine,” David croaked, “Um....aren’t you going to change?”

Kurt pulled two cans of Coke out of the fridge and circled back around to the couch. He gave David a funny look and smiled, “Change?”

David coughed, eyes falling to Kurt’s crotch slowly being revealed by Kurt’s bunched shirt. He licked his lips, suddenly parched. He reached for the can of pop in Kurt’s hand. Kurt dropped it though, allowing it to fall in between his legs and towards his heated pussy. David reached for it, fingers brushing against Kurt’s covered crotch and causing the smaller boy to moan. David’s eyes widened as he brushed the area and found a hole, not a pole.

“David,” Kurt breathed, “I should tell you something.”

David’s fingers brushed along the tight area again, feeling the cloth slowly dampen with Kurt’s pussy juices. Kurt moaned, trying to stop his hips from humping David’s fingers. David stared, wide eyed as his brain finally snapped back into action. He pulled the can away and his hand away quickly and chugged the hole thing down to distract himself. It didn’t help that his fingers smelled like the flowery spices of a wet vagina.

Kurt frowned and took hold of David’s hand, moving the can from his grasp and setting both down on the coffee table. He took David’s other hand and pulled them both into his lap. David gasped at the heat but allowed Kurt to keep them there.

Kurt stared at David, expression serious and eyes focused on David’s, “David. I have a pussy.”

David sputtered, trying to pull his hands away, “Uh...yeah...”

Kurt grasped tighter on David’s wrist, “David, I have a pussy and I’d like you to fuck it.”

“Kurt, seriously?” David pulled out of Kurt’s grasp and stood. He paced the floor a few times without looking back at Kurt. The skinnier boy stood up, raising the shirt to reveal the too tight yoga pants, his flat hips and the tiny twin bumps between his legs. David froze in place, eyes on the crotch, “Are you serious right now?”

“I know you have porn on your desktop, David.” Kurt smiled, “I snuck into your room yesterday and saw you watching boy pussy porn but it wasn’t some 12 second clip from a website, it was saved to your desktop, like you’d watched it multiple times.” Kurt slowly raised the t-shirt up and over his head, revealing the long planes of his pale chest. David gapped at him, watching with rapped attention as Kurt’s fingers danced around the edges of his low riding yoga pants. Kurt began to laugh, “God, I don’t even know when this whole mess started but David, I have feelings for you. I want to be with you and have you tell me I’m sexy.”

“You’re sexy,” David exhaled, stepping closer to Kurt, “God Kurt, you have no idea how sexy you are with your thin hips, your pale skin.” His thick fingers brushed across Kurt’s collar bone, teasing lightly. Kurt gasped when David’s fingers brushed across his nipples, “I’ve had dreams about you, all kinds.”

Kurt moaned, “Tell me about them.”

David pushed Kurt to sit again, kissing his collar bone, then his neck, “Well, there’s me worshiping your body.” David groaned, fingers dancing up Kurt’s thigh, “Me fucking you into my mattress until you’re a drooling, whimpering mess,” David played around the edges of Kurt’s pants, watching the smaller boy buck up into the attention, “Me, sucking your cock, which seems impossible now.”

David laughed but Kurt frowned, hands finding David’s hands, “You aren’t...upset?”

David laughed and kissed Kurt soundly on the lips. They sucked and teased until David’s tongue poked out to stroke Kurt’s tongue. The smaller boy shuddered, feeling his pussy drip from the pleasure. He whimpered against David’s lips, feeling sparks shoot up his spine when David nipped lightly at his bottom lip, “I’m shocked,” David smiled as he pulled away, “And wondering if this is a dream.”

Kurt shook his head, “Not a dream.”

David smiled and moved his and Kurt’s joined fingers down into Kurt’s pants, stroking along Kurt’s hip bone, “So, if I take off these pants, you’re going to have a vagina?” Kurt nodded, whimpering. David’s fingers moved closer to Kurt’s soaked pussy, rolling down the pants as he went, “You’ll have a nice, soaking wet pussy just for me?”

Kurt groaned, “Only for you.”

David smiled, he leaned forward to kiss Kurt’s twitching stomach, “Good.” He rolled Kurt’s pants down, dropping Kurt’s hands when Kurt could no longer reach. He pulled the pants all the way off and sat back to admire a very naked and wet Kurt. David smiled and kissed Kurt’s ankles, bringing them up to his lips so that Kurt had no choice but to spread his legs and ease backwards, “This is better than any fantasy I’ve ever imagined.” He kissed up Kurt’s leg, teasing with his tongue, “I didn’t dare dream about you have girl parts. I didn’t want be let down when I finally got to do this.”

Kurt whimpered and gasped in pleasure, idly wondering if he should lay down a towel. He was leaking like crazy, his pussy was practically a geyser. He then realized he’d sat on a blanket and he didn’t have to worry about it. He reached down to stroke David’s hair, “You can accept me like this?”

David chuckled against Kurt’s knee, “I love everything about you. You’re perfect.”

Kurt heaved relieved sigh, “I’m glad. I really like you, David. I want this to work.”

David pressed another kiss to Kurt’s leg, pressing lip and the edge of teeth to the meat of his thigh. He looked up at Kurt, a smirk present as he kissed closer, “From the look of you’re soaking pussy, I think it works fine.”

Kurt blushed, “Shut up. Don’t turn this into porn.”

David smiled, “I only want to worship you and this perfect pink pussy.”

Kurt eased back in the chair and spread his legs wider. David kissed his way up, praising Kurt’s smooth alabaster legs until he reached the end. Kurt was shaking in by the time David’s mouth hovered over his pussy. He knew he was soaking wet and wondered if that was disgusting to David. The boy was just sitting there, breath puffs of hot air on Kurt’s regions.

“David...” Kurt moaned.

David smiled, took one finger and traced the outer lip of Kurt’s vagina. Kurt moaned and shuttered at the gentle touch, David groaned, “God you’re so wet. I bet I could just shove my whole dick in there and fuck you to oblivion. I won’t have to stretch you at all.”

Kurt moaned, hips beginning to shift in an effort to get more pleasure. He groaned, trying to impale himself on David’s single finger. He grunted when David wouldn’t allow more pressure or penetration.

David chuckled, “You’re so eager to get fucked, slut.” David’s finger dipped just inside Kurt’s pussy lips. He groaned from the heat and wetness, “Oh god, I just want to shove anything I can up there. I want to feel it squeeze and gush around me. Would you like that, Kurt?”

Kurt groaned, “God, please, David.”

David smirked, “So polite with such a dirty pussy. I’m so shocked, Kurt.”

“God dammit, David just shove something in there and make me cum.” Kurt groaned, grip tightening in David’s hair. David laughed and plunged his finger all the way in. Kurt hissed, hips bucking from the sudden intrusion. David groaned at the sight, hand reaching down to grasp his own cock. Kurt groaned, “Yes, god, yes!”

David moved his finger around, awed by the heat and grip of Kurt’s tight pussy. He kissed and nipped at Kurt’s thigh to distract the sudden urge to envelope Kurt’s pussy with his mouth, “Kurt, you’re so perfect.”

Kurt’s hips began to hump David’s finger, seeking his orgasm but a single finger wasn’t enough, “David,” Kurt moaned, “David, I need more. Give me more.”

David kissed Kurt’s hip, lips getting closer and closer to where David...and Kurt really wanted them, “I know, fancy. God, you’re so beautiful and tight. And you’re so wet. How turned on are you, Kurt?”

Kurt groaned, hips pistoning faster, “God, lower David. I need it so bad.”

David chuckled. He moved his finger and watched it glisten in the light. Kurt’s hips were still moving, the boy’s grip was tight and trying to push David’s head towards his hole. David groaned at the though of his tongue soaking up all that juice. He wondered how it would taste, how’d it feel to have Kurt’s pussy around his tongue, how much of an ego boost it would be if he made Kurt come that way. He stuck the finger, still wet with Kurt’s slick, into his mouth and licked up all the juice. Kurt groaned above him, begging David’s to lick him.

David groaned at the taste. It tasted like flowers with a hint of hot spices. It was the best taste ever and David wanted more, now. He gripped Kurt’s thighs and spread them wide. He growled low and aggressive like an animal ready to pounce and it made Kurt moan loudly. David then dove right into Kurt’s pussy, lips wrapping around the outer pink flesh and tongue penetrating the tight heat. 

Kurt cried in shock and pleasure, feeling the squirming appendage deep inside him. David growled again and Kurt whimpered from the vibrations. He whimpered he, ecstasy burning through him as David’s tongue reached new depths inside Kurt. He wrapped his fingers tight in David’s hair, bent on keeping the pleasure going.

“David,” Kurt whimpered, “David you feel so good.”

David’s tongue retracted, curling at the end to hold in some of Kurt’s moisture. Kurt twitched then threw his head back in a scream as David’s lips sealed around his clit and sucked. His free hand gripped the couch tightly and his body shuddered from the stimulation.

“David,” Kurt groaned as his hips began to hump David’s face, “David, more, make me cum!”

David pulled off Kurt’s clit, looking up to the panting and flushed boy. David smiled goofily, “You’re so perfect Kurt. Have you ever touched down here?”

Kurt huffed, trying to get air back into his lungs. David’s fingers brushed against Kurt’s clit and the boy moaned, “No...too ashamed...”

David smiled, “So this will be your first orgasm?”

Kurt huffed, edging closer and closer to the inevitable end. He was always too afraid to get this far. It was only fitting that David be the first to give him so much pleasure, his best friend, his first crush. Kurt smiled goofily, “Yes,”   
David smiled, “Good. Are you ready?”

“Yes, please...” Kurt huffed, watching as David shoved his tongue all the way in again, only to remove his tongue and plunge in one more time. Kurt keened high as he realized David’s was fucking Kurt with his tongue, imitating the act as if it were a dick. Kurt felt the burn of an orgasm. It was a feeling that use to cause him fear but now he embraced it. He loved the feeling, like his entire body was revving up for something important, something mind shattering.

“David, yes! Fuck yes!” He screamed, feeling on the edge and exposed. David continued to shove his tongue deep inside Kurt’s pussy, obscene slurping noises joining Kurt’s gasping. Kurt’s whole body began to tremble, he began to pant faster, and his fingers clenched tighter in the couch and David’s hair. He felt it, the sky rocketing, mind numbing feeling. His nerve endings were on fire and suddenly he was screaming high and falling fast, “David! Oh fuck! fuck!”

His body was taught, arching off the bed with David’s tongue deep inside Kurt’s pussy, David’s hands wrapped tight around Kurt’s thighs to keep the space open. Kurt continued to scream, mouth wide but no sound came out, too wrung out from the moaning before. His vision turned white, the sound of blood rushed through his ears. Kurt released he was cumming his brains out. 

When the initial explosion finally subsided, Kurt’s body shuddered and writhed in David’s grasp, still suffering from after shocks. Kurt finally released his grasp on David though was pleased to see that David didn’t initially pull away from Kurt’s pussy.

The rush of Kurt’s juices as he orgasmed almost made David cum in his pants. It was a burst of flower and spices across his tongue and lips. It was the best moment of his life. He loved it so much that, when Kurt pulled his hand away, David remained, hoping to get all of the excess juices he could.

He finally pulled away and looked up at the panting Kurt. The boy was smiling goofily and watching David’s face, “That was incredible.”

David smiled and reached forward to stroke a wayward hair out of Kurt’s eyes, “I’m glad. You look so beautiful.”

Kurt blushed deeper, “You’re very good.”

“I fantasize a lot.” David smiled, kissing the bruised spot on Kurt’s thigh, “Nothing in comparison to you.”

David pulled back then, giving Kurt his space to come down. When he leaned back, Kurt caught sight of his impressive boner poking out from his jeans. Kurt felt a heat in his nether regions again, wondering what it would be like to shove something that big in him. He bit his lip, “Would you...do you want me to reciprocate?”

“Yeah,” David smiled, “But I was hoping maybe with sex, rather than a blow job.”

Kurt blushed, “I...I’ve never.”

“It doesn’t have to be right now, Kurt.” David reached out to stroke the boy’s knee, “I’m so in love with you. I’ve waited years to be with you, even to just kiss you. I’ve gotten more than I ever dreamed of today. I can’t wait a few more years to have sex with you.”

Kurt smiled, taking David’s hand that was stroking his leg and intertwining their fingers, “Maybe just a couple of minutes.”

David grinned, “Okay.”

“Just,” Kurt smiled, “Just keep stroking my leg,” David did, “And maybe take me up to my room.”

David grinned brightly, picking up Kurt bridal style. Kurt grabbed onto the blanket and David took Kurt’s clothes so they could dump in the washer on the way to Kurt’s room. Once they passed the laundry room, David’s rushed down the steps as fast as he could, Kurt giggled and bounced all the way down. They finally crashed onto the bed, David falling to once side and stripping his clothes while Kurt feel to the other and turned to watch him. 

David stripped his shirt first, giving Kurt a clear view of the broad back and rippling muscles. Kurt felt his nether regions tingle. Strength, inward and outward was always a turn on but to see David’s wide back, see the full range of muscles, Kurt realized he was about to have sex with a man and his stomach flipped at the feeling.

David stripped his pants and boxers next, kicking his shoes and socks off when the bundle got down to his ankles. He groaned when his very hard cock sprung free. He sat there for a moment, back to Kurt and fear freezing him. He never liked his body, big and hairy and so much like a man’s body. He always hid it when he was in the lockers after Puck called him fat. He wondered if Kurt would cringe at the sight.

He jerked at the feeling of light fingers tracing patterns up his spine. Kurt’s hand reached his shoulder and pulled him back to the bed, “Let me see, David. It’s only fair.”

David turned to Kurt, first his head, then hairy chest and finally the rest of him. Kurt gasped as his eyes trailed to down David’s cock. Kurt felt himself get wetter at the sight of the huge, pulsing appendage. It was leaking just a bead of precome at the top and Kurt felt the urge to lick it.

“You’re very handsome,” Kurt groaned, fingers dancing through the hair on David’s chest down to his cock, “Very manly.”

David laughed, “I hate my body.”

Kurt smiled, “Me too. But I like your body. And you like my body right?” David nodded frantically and took Kurt’s hips in his own. Kurt giggled, “Good, so get over it and fuck me already.”

David laughed and rolled Kurt onto his back, moving to hover over the smaller boy. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt, tongues battling as his fingers moved to tease Kurt’s nipples. Kurt moaned, hips thrusting lightly as the ecstasy started to make him wet again. 

David’s fingers found his pussy again, teasing lightly around the clit to get Kurt excited again. Kurt moaned and whimpered, he moved his hips faster against David’s fingers and spread his legs wider to get more friction. David groaned into the kiss, feeling Kurt get more wet. David broke the kiss and moved to lap at Kurt’s neck. He brushed his teeth against Kurt’s collar bone, groaning when Kurt twitched and clenched underneath him.

“David,” Kurt moaned, “I’m ready, please...”

David smiled, nipping more at Kurt’s pale neck and brushing the clit more. Kurt gasped when David finally sunk his teeth into the skin, leaving a purple bruise behind. He pulled away, pulling his fingers from Kurt’s pussy and licking them seductively. Kurt groaned at the sight, spreading his legs wider to accommodate David more.

David grinned, taking ahold of Kurt’s legs and raising them in the air. He pulled them as far apart as comfortable, admiring Kurt’s flexibility. He pressed his thighs up and under Kurt’s hips for more leverage and brushed his cock against Kurt’s pussy. Kurt gasped lightly, “Please, David...”

David smiled, moving on leg to rest on his shoulders so that he can take hold of his cock and press it into Kurt, “You can’t get pregnant, can you?”

Kurt frowned, “I don’t know. I’ve never had a period. I don’t think it works down there.”

David sighed, brushing his head up and down the length of Kurt’s pussy, “You’re okay if I don’t have a condom?”

“As long as you take me out to dinner afterwards,” Kurt grinned.

David laughed and pressed his cock into Kurt’s tight pussy, groaning from the onslaught of moisture and heat, “God, Kurt you’re so fucking wet.”

Kurt whimpered, “David’s you’re huge. God, it feels so good!”

David smiled, pressing all the way in slowly until he was fully seated inside Kurt. They groaned together, a sheen of sweat layering their skin from the exertion. Kurt panted and twitched, feeling David deep inside him. He’d thought it hurt more, feel different but everything just felt perfect.

“God, Kurt. You’re so tight,” David shuddered above him, “So wet, so perfect.”

Kurt sighed softly and moved his hands to grasp the bed sheets, “Move, David. I’m ready.”

“Fuck,” David gasped, “Are you sure?”

Kurt nodded which was all the signal David needed. He pumped slowly, enjoying the feel of Kurt’s tight, wet pussy. Kurt hissed with the movement and slowly started to move his hips against David. David groaned as his thrust got more aggressive, fucking into Kurt faster and harder. The hand that had grasped his dick moved up the long length of Kurt’s perfect leg. He thumbed across Kurt’s hip bones, rip cage and finally Kurt’s nipple.

“David.” Kurt groaned, hips bucking with the sensation. David’s fingers moved to Kurt’s hand, locking their fingers together as he pounded into Kurt. David scooted closer, moving Kurt’s other leg to rest on his shoulder and lean over Kurt for more leverage, “God David, you feel so good inside. I love your cock.”

David chuckled, “I bet you do,” He took the opportunity to thrust harder into Kurt, watching the boy cry out as David reached deeper, “You’re so wet, so tight and hot. I bet you love every thrust, you slut.”

Kurt groaned, interlocking his ankles around David’s neck to keep him close. He whimpered with each thrust, feeling himself get closer and closer to a powerful orgasm. He was shaking from the force of David’s thrusts, the heat growing stronger the harder he pounded into Kurt’s pussy. Kurt felt something bubble up from his heart and lungs, words crawling out of his throat, “David, love you, love you!”

“God, Kurt,” David groaned over Kurt’s chants, mind too gone to register what Kurt was saying at first, “You take it so well. This pussy was just made for my cock. I’m going to fuck you all night long.”

Kurt whimpered louder, getting closer and closer to the edge. David was getting closer too. He felt his cock swelling more inside of Kurt, his balls were tightening as they slapped against Kurt.

“Fuck,” David cried, “Fuck you’re so hot.”

“David, love,” Kurt panted, “David so close.”

David groaned, finally hearing Kurt over the rush of blood in his ears. He muttered a ‘fuck yes’ and leaned forward to capture Kurt’s wide open mouth in a searing kiss. He pushed deep into Kurt, feeling himself on the edge. Kurt screamed against David’s mouth, squeezing David’s cock and coming all over him. David felt the rush of wetness and Kurt’s pussy tighten around him. David gasped as the orgasm rushed out of him in a striking heat. Kurt cried again, the feeling of David filling him causing a second round of pleasure to rush through him.

They clutched tightly to each other still reeling from the aftershocks of their orgasms. David’s hips were still lightly thrusting into Kurt until his dick completely deflated and fell out of Kurt’s hole. David sat up slowly, moving his head both ways to kiss Kurt’s ankles before lowering them down to the bed. He removed one leg with his free hand, laughing when Kurt just flopped around like a doll. He tried to remove his other hand from Kurt’s but the boy wouldn’t let go.

Kurt groaned, “I love you.”

David smiled softly, dropping his shoulder so that Kurt’s legs fell down his arm. David used his free hand to bend Kurt’s leg and lay it on the bed. David fell to the side then, pulling Kurt closer to him to snuggle, “I heard that boys that say ‘I love you’ after sex don’t mean it.”

Kurt tucked his face into David’s neck and kissed the exposed skin there, “You can test me later.”

David smiled, “Does this make us boyfriends now?”

Kurt grasped David’s hand tighter, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> *blush* I totally can't believe I wrote this. This is kinda embarrassing but I had such a great time writing this story. I really hope you guys enjoyed and I hope not too offended either!


End file.
